


Come Back To Me

by iknowpIaces



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angsty-ish, Crossover, Dansen - Freeform, F/F, crisis on infinite earths, post hour one, quick fic, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowpIaces/pseuds/iknowpIaces
Summary: A crisis is among them and with Earth 38 now obliterated from existence, Alex and Kelly don’t know if they’ll survive this.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to hoping Alex, Kelly, Nia, and Lena made it out of e38 alive!

She hugs her. It’s the first thing Kelly does when they find each other after arriving on this new earth. She still can’t believe this whole  _ multiverse  _ is a thing. That’s the least of her worries right now, though.

“You made it!” Kelly exhales out as soon as she’s within the comfort of her girlfriend’s arms; she’s with Nia and Alex came with Lena. Kelly wasn’t sure if they had made it into a pod, but now that Alex is here in her arms, she’s able to breathe again. “I was so worried,” she says into her shoulder.

Alex’s hands are on her back, holding onto Kelly tightly. “I’m fine, I’m just glad you’re okay,” Alex’s breath is shaky. 

Alex pushes her back a bit, in attempts to get a better look at her. “Wait, are  _ you  _ okay? You didn’t get hurt, right?” she examines Kelly, looking for any cuts or bruises she may have acquired.

Kelly shakes her head, feeling a lump in her throat. “No, I-I’m fine, just-” only then does it dawn on her. Her earth, their home- it’s gone. She doesn’t even know if any of her family and friends made it onto pods. “Oh my god, Alex, what’s happening?” Kelly’s eyes begin to water.  _ This is too much. _

“Hey, n-no, no, no,” Alex’s hand comes to caress Kelly’s face, the glove that she wears soaks up Kelly’s tears. “We’re gonna be fine, I promise.”

Kelly nods, swallowing her tears. She knows this probably isn’t the appropriate time to start crying, she and Nia should probably get to helping the survivors. Still, all of this is so overwhelming. 

“Director Danvers,” Lena calls out to Alex from behind, her voice cold. “They’re requesting we meet them at this building called Star Labs as soon as possible.”

Alex glances at Lena briefly, “Right, I’ll be right there,” she tells her before returning her attention towards Kelly. 

“I hate to do this-” Alex dreads the idea of leaving her, especially in an unfamiliar earth. 

Kelly understands though, it’s her job. “I know,” Kelly sniffles, bringing her own hand around Alex’s, and directing down, over her chest. “Just,  _ please  _ be careful. I can’t lose you, Alex.”

Alex hates crying while at work, but the look of uncertainty on Kelly’s face is enough to take a few tears from her. She doesn’t want to lose her either. The thought of anything happening to Kelly is enough to make her stomach drop. 

She doesn’t know much about this crisis, for all Alex knows, she might not make it out of this. She might never see Kelly, her Kelly, again.

So, Alex brings her hands around Kelly once more and kisses her. Alex kisses her with all her might, tears streaming down her face as she does so; because, for all she knows, this might be the last time she gets the chance to.

Alex pulls away, resting her forehead against Kelly’s. “I can’t lose you, either,” she breathes out. She  _ really _ can’t.

Alex knows she has to go now. She doesn’t want to, but these people need her,  _ Kara  _ needs her. 

“Come back to me,” Kelly’s voice quivers. 

And Alex kisses her one more time. “I will,” she tells Kelly when she pulls away again, because she  _ really  _ has to go. 

Alex is no psychic, she has no idea what disasters and losses this crisis will bring. One thing’s for sure, she’s not going down without a fight and she’s sure as hell not about to let the destruction of worlds stop her from returning to Kelly. 

**Author's Note:**

> They have to be alive, right?


End file.
